


Rise of the Eight

by Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait



Category: Ninja Assassin (2009), Rain (Kpop)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weakness compels strength. Betrayal begets blood. This is the law of the Nine Clans.</p><p>Tora the adopted sister of Mika has come to live with Mika after the trial agenst the man whom had killed their mother and kidnapped Tora ended. the Man Jose Saldana is now in jail for life and Mika hopes in giving Tora a better life. However Tora was raised up in the streets, and is classified as an "troubled youth" known to get into trouble. Tora is still heavily tied to her gang life. When Raizo returns to Mika in hopes of her helping him fit into the new (normal) world he is attacked by Tora who thinks he is a robber, Raizo almost kills tora when Mika arrives home. Mika allows Raizo to stay with them as long as he mentors Tora and helps keep her out of trouble. However not one of them takes notice that The Other 8 surviving ninja clans are out for Raizo's head due to his great Betrayal to the Ozunu Clan. The Clans set free Jose Saldana to help them locate and Find Tora whom the Clans know is tied to Raizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raizo's Return

Tora sat in the living room as rain poured down outside. She was curled up with a cup of hot cocoa as she silently watched mindless cartoons. She was still too paranoid about Jose Saldana to have anything up too loud. She had to be able to hear everything around her at all times. All the windows and doors were locked, and no blind was open. She began to relax until she heard a knock at the door. “Mika?” A deep voice called. Tora turned her gaze to the door and slowly set down her cocoa, Mika would have told her if she was expecting someone. Tora leered at the door “it could be one of Jose’s men” she thought, soon the man stopped knocking, and Tora could hear sounds up on the roof. “What?” she thought listening in following the steps. She heard the window break up the stairs. Jumping to her feat she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, she hide behind the wall and waited. “Mika?” The man called walking through the house slowly she could hear his feet up the stairs. He went into the hall, and then stretched the stair well. Tora’s cat Villa mewed and rubbed against her leg wanting attention. “sshhh villa go!” she whispered, suddenly the steps headed down stairs. The cat ran off, and it got quiet. Tora held the knife to her chest and prepared herself for an attacked. She heard the man’s feet head for the kitchen. With a loud yelled she swung the knife at the man, but he dodged her.

Tora regained herself and took an defensive stance, the knife in front of her she twirled it around. Sizing the man up, he was tall, and he looked like he knew what he was doing. He pulled a long sword out from a holster on his back and held it out “Who are you and what do you want with Mika!” Tora growled the man held out his sword and glowered at her “I could ask you the same thing” he said dully, Tora looked around there was no way she could land a finger on him with his ranged weapon. She back up to a coffee table, moving quickly she grabbed the candy dish and tossed it at him, as he used his sword to block she rushed forward and tried to cut him. However he was too fast and moved aside, bringing his sword down on her, Tora saw the blade coming down and moved out of his path but the blade clipped her arm leaving a fairly deep cut. “Ouch!” Tora cried looking down at her arm she growled and rushed at him again, this time anger motivating her, however he was completely calm he raised his sword and prepared the strike her again. Tora dropped to the ground and slid under his legs with her knife she sliced his calf straight down the middle causing a deep gash. She got back to her feet and readied herself for his attack. “Now I ask you again What do you want Mika!” she growled, he didn’t answer he just leapt at her bringing his sword down upon the coffee table behind her as she moved out of the way. The table broke in two, he glared at her fiercely.

Mika’s keys fumbled with the door she stopped and listened as she heard tremendous noise coming from inside her house. “Tora!” she thought panicked as she opened the door. Her mouth fell open as her eyes darted around her house. Many objects where broken and a few blood droplets stained the white carpet. Her eyes trailed up to two moving figures. Tora glared at the man as he stood over her with his sword raised high “Raizo! Stop!” Mika called running into the living room she pulled her sister from under him just as he brought down his sword. “Mika?” He asked looking up at her; he stood up straight and quickly put his sword away. “What’s going on here?” Mika asked confused and shocked, as she looked around her house. “This bastard broke in the house, so I protected myself” Tora said holding her arm. “No you attacked me first” Raizo said calmly “I never said I didn’t” Tora shot back her voice pointed. Mika waved her hands around “ok, ok ever once just calm down.” She said with a sigh “Tora, this is Raizo, he’s a friend.” She said before turning to Raizo “this is my sister” Mika said Raizo looked to Tora “you never mentioned a sister” He said plainly “Obviously not! Else you’d not have broke into the damn house!” Tora barked. “Tora stop it..I guess I have a bit of explaining to do” Mika sighed rubbing her temples together. “Clean up this mess first and we’ll take about it later” she added walking towards the kitchen “I need a drink” she muttered. Tora looked up at Raizo hatefully before walking off to find a broom.

It was night now, the house was clean and livable again, Mika, Raizo, and Tora sat in the living room. Tora sat far away from the both of them; eyeing Raizo like her was a government conspiracy. “There’s no such things are ninjas” she said quickly “you’re off your rockers...completely” She added in. “Tora it’s true.” Mika said “then why the hell doesn’t he just go to one of the other clan, I there’s nine of them right, pick one and go” Tora spat rudely throwing daggers at him with her eyes. “Because I’m exiled, and they’d probably kill me if I returned” He said Tora stood up “even better, when can you leave?” She asked Mika glared at her “Tora, Raizo’s a friend, he save my life” Mika said she turned her gaze to Raizo who watched Tora “You can stay, until you find yourself comfortable with the world as it is now, however” She said looking up at Tora “Tora could used some manners and learn a bit of respect, They taught you this back in the Ozunu clan right?” She asked him Raizo nodded “I don’t think I like where this is headed” He said Mika smiled “then if you wish to stay, You have to watch my sister…teach her some respect, I don’t care how, just don’t hurt her” Mika said. Raizo frowned “fine” He muttered. “no, no, hell no” Tora said furious “I don’t know this guy, for all I know he can be working for Saldana!” Tora yelled. Raizo looked up at her “I work for no one” Tora rolled her eyes “and I can trust your word why?” He asked “because your sister trusts me” Tora leered at him, her Loyalty to her sister was fierce and that may just have been a good enough reason. “Tora” Mika sighed standing up as well “you are my sister and I love you, but I need you to gain some respect, my neighbors keep complaining about their run ins with you. You can’t keep a job, you keep getting kicked out of collages.” As Mika spoke Tora cast her eyes to the ground “ I need you to become world ready, but you can’t do that until you learn respect” She said. “Raizo will go along with you during the day as you run errands for me, you can get him used to the world and he can teach you know to treat others.” Mika instructed “it’s the only way either of you can stay here, there’s a list of take out numbers on the fridge..it’s been a long day and I’m going to bed.” Mika said leaving up the stairs.

Tora and Raizo glanced at one another. Each knew that the following days, were going to be very long.


	2. Life Lessons of Normality

CRASH 

THUMP

SHATTER

“HEY!” Mika called up the stairs, it had been over a month and nothing had gotten any better, only worse. “You two stop tearing up my house!” Mika yelled angrily as she went to head off to work, briefcase in hand. “Get the fuck out of my room!” Mika could hear Tora yell from up the stairs followed by another crash “Mika told you to get up an hour ago” Raizo’s voice follow calm but raised, there was another loud thump. “I’m heading off to work! I’ll see you two when I get home!” Mika called up with a sigh she shook her head and headed out the door “If there is still a home to come to” she muttered closing the door behind her.

Tora flew back and landed on her bum on the ground. She growled and leered up at Raizo who stood over her unamused “must you make this so hard on yourself” He stated calmly as he gazed at her with his blank stare. “It wouldn’t be hard if the Ninja wacko would let me sleep!” she barked. “Can’t sleep in your cloths can you?” he asked a smug smile coming to his face, Tora furrowed her brow “what in the hell are you talking about! Dumbass I’m not in my-” Raizo arched one eyebrow “are you sure?” He asked, Tora grumbled and looked down at herself “AH!” she screamed “how the fuck!” she screamed scrambling to her feet picking at her shirt and her jeans.

“How” Tora twisted and turned looking at herself “Bra and everything” she muttered turning back around she pointed at Raizo “You pervert!” she called Raizo crossed his arms “Please I’m skilled enough that I didn’t even have to look, now come on” He said walking away Tora watched him baffled “Fucking jerk, I going back to bed” she muttered walking over to her waterbed, A hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm “and we’re going to work on that bad mouth of yours too” Raizo spoke dragging Tora behind him as he exited the Room. No matter how hard she struggled it wasn’t any use.

Tora walked down the busy New York street, she kept glancing behind her, walking as fast as she could. “I think I lost him” she muttered to herself as her eyes scanned the crowd. She sighed in relief and smirked “so much for skilled Ninja” She laughed “don’t get so full of yourself” Raizo called. Tora looked around her from side to side, and then behind, she couldn’t find him “up here” he called, turning around ahead of her, a few paces away standing in the crowd was, in fact Raizo. “How in god’s name!” Tora barked “Mika wants me to teach you some respect, and that’s what I going to do” he called walking over to her, “whether you like it or not” He added looking down at her, She shivered under the pressure of Onyx eyes. “Great” she muttered looking off to the side.

“Huh?” she breathed as in the corner something glimmered out of a man trench coat. He wore very dark sun glasses, and looked out of place standing behind a dumpster in the ally peeking around. “shit” Tora growled looking around the crowd, “one” she counted turning she spotted another man in a brown trench “two” she breathed looking behind her she could see another one “Three” Tora clenched her teeth “damn it” she growled looking Up Raizo seemed to be scanning the crowd as well, however he reached and took Tora by the arm nonchalantly. Gunfire sounded out, Tora gave out a high pitched scream as people hit the deck and she found herself being whisked off in the street.

“Wait I’m not that fast!” Tora called as Raizo dragged her behind him, hoping onto and over cars in traffic, “Raizo!” she called unable to keep up and jump at once she foot got snagged on the Taxi Cab sign. Raizo swiped her up mu her waist carrying her under his arm like a cat or a purse. “This isn’t what I meant!” Tora barked bullets whizzing over her head shut her up and she shut her eyes. “Who are they?” Raizo asked looking down at her briefly as he ran. “Saldana’s men” Tora said as Raizo ran down an alleyway. It lead to a dead end.

Setting Tora down, he took out a chain and Sickle “you just walk around with that?” Tora asked, but fell silent as two of the three trench coat sporting men stepped into the ally blocking the exit. “So you went and hired a bodyguard huh?” One asked, Tora narrowed her eyes at him “Not my bodyguard it’s my sister’s weirdo friend!” She called the second man laughed “ha ha look Vin he thinks he’s a Ninja” He chuckled Raizo glared and swung the chain around. “What do you want with Tora?” He asked calmly “look tough guy put the toy down and let the big boys work, you’re wasting Saldana’s time, and time is Money!” the first man growled “just step to the side and give us the girl” the second said pulling out a wallet “how much would it take to do this the easy way?” he asked.

Tora’s eyes darted between Raizo and the men, she had started to regret being a smart ass as she watched Raizo watch the man take out his check book. “You’re cowards” Raizo muttered and with one effortless swing the chain flew, its sickle slashing across both of the men’s knees. As they fell to the ground Raizo grabbed Tora by the arm and bolted through them and up the street. Quickly getting lost in the busy streets.

Tora trailed behind Raizo watching him scan the crowds “they’re gone you know?” she asked dryly “you only ran about 5 miles” she added. Raizo stopped and looked back at her “this Saldana” he asked slowly “what does he want you for?” Tora rolled her eyes and walked past him “nothing” she muttered “three thugs coming after you mean you did something” He stated Tora chuckled “Thugs?” she asked as he walked next to her “Please, those weren’t thugs, ninja boy they were Gangsters, OGs at that, pure Cuban” she said bitterly “then what did you do?” He asked Tora looked up at him “what did you do that you can’t just go back to being a ninja?” she asked turning it around, anything not to answer not in the open, and not to a stranger. Raizo nodded “fair enough” He said. Tora sighed and cross her arms, “he did save my ass…” she thought closing her eyes and bit her cheek “Mika…” she paused hesitating as she opened her eyes again “Mika wanted me to show you how normal people do things right?” She asked, Raizo looked down at her “well fine, but you gotta listen to me and stop being so weird” She stated quickly. “Come on” she called walking ahead of him “first things first”

“You can’t go around in that damned leather jacket, you look like a vandal or something” Tora said. Inside of a discount clothing store, Tora reached into her Bra pulling out a clipped wad of cash, she counted it quickly and stuffed it back, then it hit her as she side glanced at him “how’d you know I stage my money in my bra?” she asked, “when we fought a month ago you protected that side of your chest like it was golden” Raizo stated looking around. Tora rubbed her temples and shook her head “whatever, come on” she said leading him down an aisle of circular racks. “What size do you wear? Medium? Large? What?” Tora asked ruffling through the shirts. Raizo watched her. “Test your own skills of observation” He said “what do you think I am?” Tora made a noise of frustration “how the hell should I know I haven’t looked at you enough to know” she growled glancing back at him she looked him up and down, form shoulder to shoulder and to his midriff. “Take off the jacket, I can’t tell” she ordered, Raizo smirked and peeled his jacket off.

“Geez” Tora thought looking over his arms, “for s skinny guy he’s got hell muscle” she thought, her eyes widened and she glared at his smirking face. She reached into the rack and pulled out a random graphic T-shirt and shoved it at him “It’s a Large” she muttered walking over to another Rack. It contained pants. She glanced back at him “Oh hell no, I’m not picking out the pants those you have on just find more like that” she explained pointing to the rack “at least 3 or 4 of them” she added walking off to another Shirt rack “I’ll find you shirts”

Tora flipped through the clothing, most was to street for him, in her opinion she chuckled at the thought of Raizo wearing saggy pants a head rag and a cap. “Something funny?” He asked standing next to her, pants piled over his arm Tora glared at him “you nearly gave me a damn heart attack! Don’t do that, rule number one of being normal, do not just appear next to people, make some noise!” She barked. Raizo looked at her blankly and then looked to the rack. “How it going?” he asked Tora pouted, he wasn’t even listening. She sighed and held up three hangers she had on her wrist. “I found these, 2 are graphic T’s, you were those to be casual, this one’s a button up shirt, it’s in between Casual and formal” She explained, Raizo looked at the rack “so what about a formal shirt?” he asked Tora pulled a few more shirts off the rack and dangled them over her arm “those come with a suit usually, but you shouldn’t be doing anything formal so you won’t need one” she said leading the way to the clerk.

Tora waited outside of the store with the Bags while Raizo changed in the changing room. She held up his leather jacket, it was covered in gashes and tears “he must really like this thing to be keeping it, looks like a dog got at it” she muttered holding it closer to her face “bullet holes?” she questioned. The store’s bell chirped as Raizo exited, Tora quickly folded up the Jacket and stuffed it into the bag. “Took you long enough” she muttered looking him up and down she crossed her arms and nodded in approval “well it’s an improvement” she stated “gee thanks” Raizo stated in dry sarcasm.  
“Next thing is you’ve got to build credit, to build credit you’ll need two things” Tora stated hopping off of a bus in front of central park. “Which is?” Raizo asked Tora leered at him in irritation “I wasn’t finished!” she snarled calming herself down she cleared her throat “You’ll need two things” Raizo rolled his eyes “that’s Cash and a Job” She said. “Over there” she said pointing to a cart down the side walk. The park was full of people, couples, families, joggers, and dog walkers. “Two Coney dogs” Tora ordered from the cart “please” Raizo said cutting in for her she looked up at him oddly “I told you, that bad mouth is not suitable” Raizo stated. Tora rolled her eyes and took the Hotdogs handing one over to Raizo, before continuing down the sidewalk.

“If you need a job and cash to build credit, where is your job?” Raizo asked following behind her hotdog untouched. “It’s getting cold you should eat it” Tora stated as she took a bite out of hers, somehow managing not to get any of the cheese on her face. Raizo eyed it cautiously “It’s not poisoned or anything people, normal people eat these all the time, they’re good, New York’s finest” Tora said simply taking another bite. Raizo watched her unmoved “are you serious?” she asked “didn’t they have hotdogs in this clan of yours?” she asked almost mockingly, Raizo blinked “oh geez, what was I thinking of course they didn’t that’d be too much like right” she murmured to herself. “Look it’s a lesson in normal life, alright, eat it!” she called. Raizo sighed and held up the Coney dog he examined it and finally took a bite. Tora watched him expectantly as he swallowed “weeelll?” she asked “it’s awful” he said handing it to her and walking ahead. “What? Are you crazy?” she asked looking down at the bitten hotdog. “yes” he called, Tora shrugged and ran to catch up to him “oh well” she mused biting into the hotdog herself, Raizo stopped and looked down at her “what?” she asked swallowing “look if my sister took you in your clean” she said taking another bite “lesson 4 it’s good not to waste food” she muttered with her mouth full. Scarfing down the rest of the Hotdog she tossed the empty holders into the nearest trash.

“Now back to learning about building credit” Tora said as she sat on a bench next to Raizo. “You need cash and a job…so what’s then” Raizo asked. “well to get cash you need a job, unfortunately you’re well into your 30s and no one knows you and you’ve never had a job, so you can’t really fill out a resume to get a job” Tora explained watching a group of teens play football “and you kinda need a resume, because no one really hires 30 something year olds who have never worked before.” She said. Raizo nodded “where do you work?” he asked Tora sighed “not going let it go huh?” she asked leaning back into the bench “fine” she sighed looking up at him “I work nights three times a week at this place that gives self-defense lessons” She said closing her eyes, but she could feel him looking at her “No, It’s bad enough your living with us, and I have to teach you how to be normal I do not want to have to look at your face all night as well!” Tora stated. Opening one eye Raizo was still looking at her. She grumbled and got to her feet “come on, we should head home Mika’s gonna want that mess you made cleaned up” she said brushing off the back of her jeans. “I made?” Raizo asked arching an eyebrow “yes you made, if you had just let me sleep all that shit wouldn’t have been broken” she barked Raizo leered at her and pinched a point on her shoulder. Pain surged through her body “OW!” Tora cried out pulling away from him.

“the hell was that for!” she yelled, he reached for her and did it again “Stop!” she yelled pushing him away rubbing her shoulder “I told you, watch your mouth” He stated calmly before walking off ahead of her “geez, fuckin-” Tora quickly leapt to the side “Ha!” she called as he missed however looking around she could not find him where’d he- AH!” she yelped as pain surged through her body, she growled and grabbed his wrist with both hands, “stop it!” she yelled pulling him forward as she brought her Elbow into his stomach, he grunted softly , she glanced at his face which was next to hers as he leaned over her beck “you’re hits aren’t very powerful, you teach self-defense?” he asked with a crooked smile. Tora leered at him and before she could retort she found herself laying on the ground flat on her back. She blinked a few times and watched as Raizo walked off “come on” he called.


	3. Under Attack, Enter Natsumi

Tora stood in front of her night class grumbling to herself while a few of the women snickered and gushed over Raizo or her grumbling. “Everyone, this is Raizo, he’s going to be replacing Linda for the time being while she recovers from that back surgery.” Tora muttered, “Oh Tora be more enthused, he’s l;$so cute!” A middle aged woman who had been coming to these classes for a year now, said. Her name was Tanya. Raizo never even cracked a smile “anyway Raizo here thinks he’s a ninja” Tora said with an amused smirk. “So He’s going to lead us in some new basic moves that can protect you from an unfriendly stranger” Tora added. Raizo cut her a sharp glance “you wanted a job you got one” she whispered walking to the other side of him, letting him stand as head of the class.

“Very well, but Tora” Raizo called, Tora froze in her steps “I’m going to need a partner” he said Tora grumbled and stood next to him. Raizo took her arm and lead her in front of him “You are going to learn how to successfully break free of a capture” He instructed, wrapping his arms bindingly around Tora’s body, her arms pinned at her side “so pair up with someone and you will take turns” He added. Tora muttered curse words under her breath as she stood under Raizo. “Hurry it up it’s hot under here!” she called her heart thumped hard in her chest “this guy knows nothing about personal space” she thought. “Great, now first step part your feet and make sure you are planted firmly to the ground” He instructed, Tora did as he said and the women followed. “Good now bring your arms in front of you, then with your palms push out against your captors arms” Raizo stated, Tora followed instructions “you want to hit then with the bottom of your palm the hardest end” he added, Tora did so “use all your body weight but be sure not to stumble” Tora broke free of his grasp and whirled around to face him. “Very good” he stated looking down at her. “Again” he stated and the class tried again.

Raizo and Tora sat on the buss, it was late maybe around 11:30, and she sat near the window looking out at the cars going by. Raizo setting quickly next to her seemed to be glancing around nervously, Tora could see his reflection in the windows. “What’s with you?” she asked looking at him through the glass. He glanced at her but stayed quiet, eyes scanning. “We’ve been followed all day” he said lowly. “Probably just Saldana’s guys, we’re almost home” Tora grumbled she was tired of them coming around. “No” Raizo murmured “It’s not them, I can pin point them. Whoever this is I can’t” He admitted. Tora looked up at him “well then in that case you’d better hope there aren’t a whole lot of stops between here and home” she replied leaning back in the bus seat and closing her eyes.

Tora had fallen asleep on the bus, however Raizo managed to find his way back to Mika’s house carrying Tora on his back. He reached into Tora’s pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. As he went to open the door, he froze. He could feel something behind him, turning around slowly it caught a glimpse of a Man shape shadow vanishing up into the air. Raizo glared at where it stood. “Raizo?” Mika asked opening the door “is everything ok?” she added her eyes falling on her sister and then down the street. “Yes” Raizo replied ignoring the Shadow pushing the tough to the back of his mind as he entered the house.

He shook Tora off his back and onto the Sofa. “Wow she fell asleep? She hasn’t slept soundly in months” Mika said watching her sister in awe. Raizo looked back to the door “was she a handful?” Mika asked, Raizo turned to her “She has a bad mouth” He stated Mika rubbed her temples “yeah I know, I’ve been trying to break her of that” Raizo rested a hand on Mika’s shoulder “But she isn’t bad, she’s just scared” Mika looked up at Raizo “yes, yes that’s what I’ve been trying to tell everyone” Mika said with a smile.

“Why is everyone talking about me like I’m not even here” Tora muttered rubbing her eyes and she sat up on the sofa and stretched. “Because you were knocked out that’s why” Mika said crossing her arms “I ordered some take out, it’s in the kitchen if either of you are hungry” Mika spoke while heading towards the door and her briefcase “you’re leaving?” Tora asked quickly rising to her feet “Yes, I’ve got some investigative work to do, I’m sorry but I’ll be back before you go to sleep” Mika called going out the door.

Tora looked up at Raizo, “I’m tired of getting stuck with you” she shot, Raizo ignored her and went into the kitchen.

Tora chewed on her teriyaki bowl contents as she sat on the sofa eyes fixed to the TV. The blue light giving the dark room a dim glow. “I don’t even know why she ordered this stuff…she knows I don’t care for it” Tora murmured as her glanced down at the Chinese food. “He’s not even Chinese” She thought. With another sigh she continued to eat. “You can’t hear it” Raizo said, his voice made Tora jump slightly “When in the hell?” Tora asked looking over at him as he sat next to her. “I’m going to let that one slide” He said picking at his food with Chopsticks. Tora leered at him poking out her bottom lip. “Whatever” she muttered turning her gaze back to the TV. “Turn it up” He directed but Tora ignored him, he eyed her briefly and snatched the remote form her hand “Hey!” she called out “You don’t have to constantly have your guard up” He breathed clicking the volume button. “Says the runaway stray of a Ninja” Tora shot back “I like the volume low!” Tora called reaching for the remote, Raizo pulled it away “ugh it’s just some silly soap opera anyway, you can’t tell me you actually like those!” Tora went on reaching again Raizo pulled the remote further away “They’re better on mute anyway, you still understand them and no corny lines!” Tora ranted still reaching. “That’s just an opinion” Raizo said watching her, Tora looked to the side and drew in a sharp breath. Bottomless Black eyes gazed at her, empty. “What are you looking at me for?” Tora shouted nervousness getting the best of her “You’re loud to be so small” He stated, Tora’s cheeks tented “I’m not small, your just short for a guy” she mumbled her hand still outstretched for the remote, but no longer reaching, Raizo watched her, inwardly amused as she had not noticed she was leaning over him.

He turned the Volume up louder, and Tora reached for the remote again, he pulled it further and further out of her reach until she lost her balance and fell over him. “Ah Ha!” Tora called as she snatched the Remote out of his hand. “Got it!” she said but before she could celebrate her minor victory long, Raizo had moved her body around, and she now sat entrapped in his arms. “You celebrate to quickly, never assume victory unless you have evaded your opponent” Raizo murmured into her ear as she struggled against him. “Remember what you learned” he added. Tora looked down to see that he had her held in the same fashion he did in the self-defense class. Tora followed the steps taught slamming her palms against his arms she broke his grasp. However His food, her food, and the remote crashed to the floor.

“Great!” Tora panicked darting to the ground and started to clean it up forgetting about what had just went on. “Leave it to my sister to have wooden floors but a freaking white throw rug!” She blustered, Raizo stood up and left into the Kitchen. “Good for nothing, Ninja, leaving me to clean up this mess! He caused it! Yellow ass Nig-” Tora stopped her ranting as a bottle of Clorox and a roll of paper towels was thrust in front of her “what was that last part?” Raizo asked dangerously Tora looked up at him shocked, she recovered herself quickly snatching the items “thank you” she grumbled as she started whipping the rug with the cleanser.

Meanwhile down the that Police station, Mika met up with Officer Brooks, about a case involving missing weapons and drugs that were being deported. Mika looked over the files and paper work, notes taken and evidence found. Her eyes grew large “this?” she said holding up a thin stack of stapled papers “this wasn’t even on the news” she stated “It can’t be true can it?” Officer Brooks nodded “it was classified, but yes it’s true, Joe Saldana was broken out of Jail a week ago” he said. Mika’s eyes danced fearfully “How, that place is supposed to be a modern fort knocks” Mika knew this wasn’t good ad it couldn’t have been possible. “You wouldn’t believe it” Officer Brooks stated slowly as he shook his head “Even the feds are having a hard time grasping it” He added “Try me, I’ve seen things that shouldn’t be possible before” Mika said firmly “Well some of the men in the surrounding cells saw men dressed in all black” He looked up at Mika “they had their faces covered up to the nose, and carried with them Blades” Mika had went back to reading while he spoke but those words grabbed her attention “what?” she asked “they say it was ninja’s” Brooks explained, he then chuckled “Ninjas go figure!” Mika shook her head as she pulled out images that the Prison Surveillance Camera’s had picked up.

“No Brooks” She said lifting the pictures up “they may be right” she muttered turning to him “but I’ve got an informant who can tell us for sure” Mika added stashing the file into her briefcase she made to leave to Station.

Tora stood in the shower, washing out her hair, the hot steam was relaxing and all tension in her body seemed to wash away with the soap. A soft thud on the roof made her pause, Tora took her hands out of her hair and listened. She could hear footsteps down the hall, the came to the bathroom door and stopped. “Raizo?” Tora called out, but she did not get an answer. No other sounds followed just silence. Tora shrugged it off and washed the last traces of shampoo from her hair. A splintering crack shook the room.

Tora jumped and quickly covered her body by tearing away the shower curtain and wrapping it around herself. Her eyes landed on a stranger he was dressed in all black, what looked like traditional Japanese attire of some sort, his lower half of his face covered in black skin tight material. Under it he smiled “well this is a very nice surprise” He said “Tora Coretti?” He asked Tora shook slightly but glared “Who wants to know!” she barked backing up against the shower wall. The Man chuckled “touchy, touchy” he said wagging his finger. “Joe Saldana” He spoke Tora clenched her teeth “He’s in jail!” She called “we broke him out!” the man called rushing her, Tora screamed and dropped to the ground, crawling over the bathtub she backed up to the bathroom door, but something blocked her way.

“Get up and go get dressed” Tora looked up to see Raizo towering behind her “go!” He ordered, Tora nodded and scrambled to her feet, holding on tightly to the shower curtain as she ran down the hall.

Raizo leered at the Ninja “well, well, well” The ninja said standing up straight “if it isn’t Raizo!” He called cheerfully holding out his arms “you made a mess of the Ozunu” He stated flatly “Natsumi” Raizo’s tone was bored. “tch, this will be easy, I’ll take your head first!” Natsumi called rushing Raizo. Raizo glared at his fellow ninja evading his attack he darted behind him. Natsumi turned around “hey, make this easy on the hella huh? Run in and run out with both you and the girls heads, you’re being too difficult” Natsumi barked as he made a dash for Raizo. Raizo grabbed the Shower curtain poll and held it in front of him as Natsumi brought down his sword. With a little effort Raizo flung Natsumi behind him into the tub. “Damn it” Natsumi grunted quickly getting to his feet, but Raizo had already fled out the bathroom.

“ha ha ha! Running Raizo?” Natsumi called making chase.

Tora scrambled around her room reaching under mattress “I’ve almost got it” she groaned reaching her arm as far as she could. The bumps and bashes outside of her room were becoming louder. “Come back here!” She could hear the other man calling. “Hurry! Come on!” Tora yelled at herself, soon her fingers brushed against something cold and metallic. “Gotcha!” she thought pulling out a small silver pistol. Tora got to her feet and ran towards the door, holding onto the handle she hesitated and took a deep breath “here it goes” she muttered flinging the door open.

Gun pointed Tora let out a shaky breath as she saw no one was down the hall. A loud crash came from down the stairs. Darting down the stair way the clanking of clashing blades echoed through the dark house, Tora ran to the bottom of the stairs and rounded into the Kitchen. Raizo and the Ninja’s blades were not visible to the eye just bright flashes of white sparks when the blades connected. “Hey!” Tora called out taking aim “Get out of my sister’s house!” she called as she fired, “stupid girl” Natsumi grumbled as he evaded the bullet, Raizo followed his movements and swung his sword a few locks of Natsumi’s hair fluttered through the air. “Close” Natsumi called perched onto the counter “but not enough” He growled jumping for Raizo.

Tora fired another shot, Raizo quickly moved out of the way as the bullet grazed Natsumi’s cheek and hit the wall here Raizo was formerly standing. Natsumi gasped and then smirked “how interesting you almost hit me” He said turning to face Tora “news flash, you’re bleeding, I did hit you” Tora said with a Stoney disposition. Natsumi whipped his cheek with his finger and licked the blood from it playfully. “You’re going to be a fun one yeah” He said with a smile. Tora aimed again “I don’t feel like playing with you!” she called firing, as Natsumi went to Evade Raizo came crashing down from the air his Blade cut into Natsumi’s shoulder.

With a yell Natsumi darted away from Raizo’s attack before it could claim his whole left arm. He growled deeply while holding his shoulder, Natsumi took out a hand full of Needles. “These should slow you down” He said tossing them. Raizo’s eyes glinted “Tora move!” He called tackling her to the ground they rolled and the needles landed beside them. “What? They’re just needles, they look like sewing needles?” Tora asked “Poison idiot” Natsumi laughed, Tora paled “shit” she muttered “and I’ve got plenty more!” Natsumi called out reaching he held out a handful of Needles. Raizo leaned over Tora’s body as a shield. “When they hit you run and find your sister” he instructed. They’re eyes locked, Tora nodded unable to speak as they waited for the needles to hit.

BANG

“I don’t think so!” Mika roared as she fired her gun, “what?” Natsumi gasped as a bullet tore into his gut. Mika walked through the kitchen standing before Tora and Raizo protectively her gun aimed. “Go back to your masters, and tell Saldana we’re coming for him!” Mika called firing a warning shot “Go!” she demanded. Natsumi growled and left out the window.


End file.
